Anegada
by Sena-and-Gigi
Summary: While working on an important case, 23-year-old Auror Ron Weasley, stumbles upon some information that might lead him back to the friend he lost and the love he never had, Hermione Granger. RH; Some OOtP references.
1. The Daily Prophet

July 2003  
  
Rarely did Ron Weasley allow himself the luxury of eating porridge, toast, and juice on a weekday morning. Normally, he would sleep too late and only have a chance to grab a bit of toast and swig of coffee before Apparating to his office on the second floor of the Ministry of Magic, where he'd worked as an Auror for the past two years.  
  
Ron's partner at the Ministry was named Perdita Gereald, a feisty American, whose grandparents had died in Britain during the war with Voldemort. Ron and Perdita weren't the best of friends, but they got along well, as did Harry Potter and his partner Sam Jones. It had been a mystery to both Ron and Harry why Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones had not allowed the two old friends to become partners. Each had received high marks at the Auror Academy. They knew each other better than anyone else. It only seemed natural for them to pair up, but alas, it did not happen. They spent a great deal of time complaining about this fact until recently, when things at headquarters began to run amok.  
  
Presently, it was seven a.m. on an uncharacteristically dreary July morning, and Ron sat at his kitchen table, shoveling deliciously warm porridge into his mouth, showered and dressed for the day. His red hair remained dutifully in place, which was also a rarity for the six-foot-plus twenty-three-year-old.  
  
The reason for all of his togetherness was not that his body had merged with the likes of his old friend Hermione Granger or that he'd been hit with an Imperius Curse. It was simply because he was fidgety about work this morning. He'd been chosen, along with Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror just a few years his senior, to be a part of an experiment that could very easily lead to a break in the most important case his department had seen in years. However, it was not the fact that he had been asked by Moody and Shacklebolt to participate in a mind-altering experiment that bothered him. What bothered Ron was that someone he despised and still did not trust completely would be involved - Severus Snape.  
  
Pushing his plate away from him and finishing off the last of his juice, Ron glanced at the fat-faced clock on his wall, which read, '30 Minutes 'til Work. Bet You're Not Even Awake.'  
  
He sighed. He didn't want to wait thirty minutes. He wanted to go and get the day over with as quickly as possible. As he was about to stand up from the table, an owl swooped in through the tiny kitchen window and dropped a copy of The Daily Prophet in his lap. Perfect. Just what he needed. More lies about the department. He gave the bird a Knut and paid no attention as it glided back out into the sky. Against his better judgment, Ron opened the paper and read the headline:  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aurors Hit a Brick Wall  
  
Still no information on the kidnapping of the Muggle-born child, Elizabeth Marlowe, now affectionately known in the wizarding world as Baby Bess. Baby Bess, whose parents and two non-magic siblings were slain brutally by suspected dark wizards still yet to be named..  
  
~*~*~  
  
Same rubbish they've been printing all week, thought Ron, unable to read another word. They were trying as hard as they could to get the child back. That's what this whole crazy Snape-involved experiment was about. The fact that a kid was involved was the main reason he hadn't complained outright about it. Sighing, Ron's eyes fell back to the paper and moved a bit lower until they came upon an article wedged in the right corner.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wealthiest Known Wizard to Wed  
  
During a gala affair on the beautiful island of Anegada held to commemorate the opening of the Van Vleck Institute for the Recovery of Lost Magic, Montgomery Lewis-Igor Anthony Van Vleck III proposed to the brilliant young researcher and magical historian Hermione Granger. Granger, who will be heading up the institute's lead research team, readily accepted the young benefactor's proposal with open arms. "I'm very happy," she told the crowd amidst tears of joy.  
  
The couple has only been dating for a short while but have known each other since their days at Hogwarts. "She was Head Girl, and I was just a scrawny 6th year who'd transferred from Durmstrang. I noticed her beauty right off. She didn't even know I was alive," admits Van Vleck. The pair reunited only months after Van Vleck's final year of school in the tropics, where Granger had already begun researching the Venemortando Civilization.  
  
"We were having a hard time finding funding, but Montgomery stepped in and saved the day," says Granger. "It's been an adventure ever since." Indeed.  
  
The handsome pair has yet to set a date, but from what this reporter can tell this young couple, with its brilliant combination of money and brains, will not keep us waiting very long.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron, whose heart had been racking viciously against his chest for the past three minutes, scanned the words in front of him a second time. Hermione. Their Hermione? His Hermione? Was getting married? To some arrogant rich prat he'd barely even heard of. Sure, everyone knew about Montgomery Van Vleck, the heir to the Floo Powder fortune and the fact that he spent his days hiding on some island in the tropics. But that was it. He'd never even seen the guy when he was at Hogwarts. Of course, that might have had something to do with the fact that he and his friends had more important things to worry about than the Durmstrang transfer students, a third of whom had shown up at Hogwarts when their school had been taken over by Death Eaters. The rest ended up at other wizarding schools or stayed behind in order to aid Voldemort and his minions.  
  
"Damn it, Hermione!" Ron tossed the paper away and began pacing the tiny room. "Why the hell didn't we know about this before The damn Daily Prophet?" he fumed. "We should know. After all we went through together. Damn it!" He shouted, not quite understanding why it was he was so angry about this. He hadn't seen Hermione in over five years. He'd forgotten all about her, moved on, made a life for himself.  
  
Sighing, he leaned against the counter. Who was he kidding? He still had a ruddy picture of her beside his bed. It had been taken not long before that day by the lake during their 7th year, the day that changed everything.  
  
*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*  
  
June 1998, Hogwarts  
  
The evening was warm and thick, and the stars had just begun to emerge in the darkening sky. Exams were over and half of the Hogwarts population was enjoying the weather out of doors. Ron, Harry and Hermione had found a spot a few yards from the lake to lay their blanket on about two hours earlier. It had still been daylight then, but time had flown passed them and the sun soon disappeared.  
  
About ten minutes ago Hermione had decided she fancied a walk down to the lake to dip her toes in. By that time, both Harry and Ron had grown too comfortable to move and sent her on alone. "You lazy gits," she'd said affectionately before shuffling down toward the water.  
  
Ron, who'd been thinking about Hermione the entire time but wanted to get his mind off of it, sat up beside Harry, who didn't bother to open his eyes. "Can you believe it?" he asked him, knowing he wasn't asleep.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Tomorrow's our last day ever."  
  
"I know."  
  
Ron's eyes drifted down to where he could see Hermione standing at the tip of the lake. "Look at her, Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes must have opened at that moment because he replied tiredly, "I see her, Ron," and snorted a chuckle.  
  
Ron barely paid him any attention, as he continued to look towards the water. "She's bloody amazing sometimes, you know."  
  
"I know," Harry agreed, and then added with a heavy sigh, "So, why don't you tell her that?"  
  
Ron groused and clapped his eyes on Harry. "Not now." He wasn't ready to tell her something like that now. Not when everything was still so unsafe. Not when Voldemort was still out there. It wasn't as if Hermione felt that way about him, anyway.  
  
Harry gave him another heavy sigh and flopped his arm over his eyes, which meant he was tired of the conversation, and he did not want to talk any more.  
  
Ron looked toward the water again and frowned. Maybe Harry was right. If this wasn't the right time, when would be?  
  
"I'm going to go. uh.." Ron began shuffling his large feet back and forth and stared bravely at the water.  
  
"Right," Harry replied lazily without opening his eyes. "Good luck, mate." He didn't sound as if he believed Ron would go through with anything since he'd been chickening out from said mission since they were fifteen. But he was going to do it this time. It felt right.  
  
Hermione stood at the edge of the lake with water only up to her ankles. Ron approached her, mesmerized by the flittering of her beautiful brown frizzy curls in the warm gentle breeze.  
  
"It's still so hot, isn't it?" she said, not even turning around, having seemed to sense his presence.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Who said I knew it was you?"  
  
"Did you?" he asked, as he came to stand beside her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ron guffawed. "Not only are you a know-it-all but you're a seer too."  
  
"Just because someone senses something doesn't make them a seer, Ron," Hermione huffed, obviously stung by his teasing more so than usual. "Honestly," she went on haughtily, "I thought you were the one who took Divination."  
  
"Relax, Hermione. I was only joking."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Ron!" she bit back.  
  
Why was she fighting with him on their last night together? Here, he'd come out here to. to.. Damn it! He turned on her. "Me don't tell you what to do? This from the girl who gives orders to Harry and me like she was the 'High Inquisitor of Hogwarts' herself."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew to the size of two dinner plates. "Do NOT liken me to that woman, EVER!"  
  
"See!" Ron threw his hands up in the air. "There you go again! Telling me what to do. It's okay, Hermione; we're used to it."  
  
"Well, maybe you should get unused to it fast!" she snapped.  
  
"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Figure it out!" She whipped around to stalk away, but Ron quickly grabbed the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Hermione, wait," he croaked. She turned to look at him wide-eyed. A toad- sized lump formed in his throat and he worked the necessary muscles over to swallow it." I.."  
  
Her eyes were soft, then pleading almost. "What, Ron?" she asked, her voice small.  
  
Ron threaded his fingers with hers, softly brushing the skin between her thumb and her index finger absently. His heart raced and his breath quickened. He inched closer to her, so close that he could smell her intoxicating scent - lilacs, jasmine, and sweet, sweet Hermione. "Hermione, I, I want to tell you. I need to tell you that-"  
  
Suddenly, the sky ripped open and rising above their heads was a cluster of green stars in the form of a horrible skull with an ugly snake hanging from its mouth. The Dark Mark.  
  
Hermione whirled around, and in an instant both she and Ron had their wands drawn. Screams broke out, sending students rushing madly into any and every entrance of the building. Ron's heart dropped. This was it.  
  
"We have to find Harry!" Hermione rushed forward out of the water with Ron at her heels. Professors had begun to emerge, wands raised for battle.  
  
Ron moved in front of Hermione, eyes desperately searching for a sign of their best friend.  
  
"Where is he?" Ron heard Hermione ask. He whirled around to see Hermione gripping her wand so tight that her knuckles were turning white. She was pale, and she seemed to be thinking of something. Spells, probably, thought Ron. He was so mesmerized by her, even now. It was amazing, how her eyes grew wide, and how she gripped her wand, and how she pointed it, and how-.  
  
Enough! He had to snap out of this. His best friend could be anywhere. The Dark Lord could be anywhere, and all he could do was gawk at Hermione? What the bloody hell was he doing?  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Just then a shadowy figure came rushing toward them. Startled for a moment, Ron realized the swishing black robes belonged not to any Death Eater but to the Head Boy, Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Hermione! Ron! Get inside now!"  
  
"Where's Harry!" shouted Hermione.  
  
Ron's eyes grew wide, as a tall hooded figure appeared behind Neville with his arm raised. "Neville, look out!"  
  
Neville turned around bravely and pulled out his wand. "STUPE-!"  
  
A scream peeled from Hermione's lips as they watched Neville crumple to the ground after a curse hissed unintelligibly from the Death Eater's lips. "STUPEFY!" She cried as a stream of red shot from her wand and stunned the death eater instantly, allowing her quickly rush to her friend's side. "He's dead, Ron! He's dead!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Neville? Dead? Those bastards!  
  
Hermione started shaking. "God, Ron. This is real. This is it. We have to find- Ron! In the Dark Forest!" Ron saw Hermione's pale, shaking hand point to Harry, who was closely following a dark-cloaked figure into the forest. Ron saw Hermione's face, and understood. He ran towards the Dark Forest, dodging the students and teachers, quickly followed by Hermione.  
  
"Where is he?" Hermione whispered, heading deeper into the forest. "Surprising," she added, after a while, "No one else is here. Isn't that odd, Ron?"  
  
Ron shushed her and pointed to a small opening through the thick trees. Hermione gasped beside him, as her eyes came to rest upon Lord Voldemort. He was hideous. He had skinny red eyes and a snake-like thin face. He stood there, cloaked in a heavy black robe, pressing his lips into a thin hateful smile.  
  
"How... touching," Ron heard him say, watching him smile evilly at Harry. Harry was on his knees, shaking with rage, and holding a frail body. Ron's eyes focused on the person lying in Harry's arms. His mouth dropped open when he saw who it was. It wasn't. No, it couldn't be. But it was. The near-lifeless body belonged to his little sister. His only sister. Virginia Weasley.  
  
"Ginny," Ron whispered. He began making his way through the thick bunch of trees when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ron, wait. You can't go," Hermione plead, but he didn't listen. That was Ginny lying out there. That disgusting bastard had killed Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny's dead because of him. I have to kill him. I have to." He stepped forward, then heard Hermione's foot fall beside him. Was she coming? She couldn't come. He had already lost Ginny; the last thing he needed was for someone else that he loved to die. Before Ron could turn to protest, Hermione opened her mouth.  
  
"If you go, I swear, Ronald Weasley, not even wild centaurs could stop me from following."  
  
She'd made up her mind and there was no arguing it, though Ron wanted to very badly. This, however, was not a time to have a heated row.  
  
Eventually, they made their way to the clearing, where they found Ginny's still body propped against a tree.  
  
"Well," the snake-like figure said, "The idiot Weasley boy and the Granger Mudblood have come to join their little friend." Voldemort paused and let out an ear-piercing evil laugh, as Hermione went straight to Ginny and Ron stepped toward him, chest raised like a true Gryffindor. "Well, Weasley, would you like to join your darling sister?"  
  
Another ear-piercing laugh made Ron snap. "Av-"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Voldemort boomed.  
  
Ron quickly dodged the spell and trained his wand on the Dark Lord.  
  
Voldemort was enraged. "Fool!" he shouted, turning his wand back on Harry. "Would you like to see young Mr. Potter follow your that silly sister of yours, hmm?"  
  
"Fuck off!" Ron was boiling over with fury.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort's curse hit Harry, and he slumped to the ground.  
  
The Dark Lord then quickly pointed his wand on Ron.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Avada Kedavr-!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Ron heard pained voice cry. Then the next thing Ron knew was darkness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wake up, Ron," he heard.  
  
His eyelids then slowly opened to see Hermione sitting at his bedside and smiling. She was so beautiful, and he felt so comfortable. Bloody hell, where am I? He suddenly recognized the feel of the firm mattress beneath him. He was in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. 'Was it all a dream?' Ron thought to himself. He prayed it was. If it was, Ginny would be alive. So would Neville. They wouldn't be dead because of that evil, vile, horrific, disgusting.. There was no word for him. "Hermione! Where's Ginny? Harry? Neville?"  
  
Hermione's head lowered at the mention of Neville, as fear consumed Ron's body. Her expression said it all. Neville was... He was ..  
  
"Neville's... dead." Hermione announced. Ron could hear the tears in her voice. His stomach clenched.  
  
"Ginny? Harry?" he asked, sitting up, eyes darting across the room for any sign of his little sister or his best friend. The hospital wing was filled to capacity. First, his eyes landed on a young Ravenclaw third year he knew as Henrietta to his right. Beside her was a bedridden but smiling Susan Bones, chatting with a fellow Hufflepuff. He then saw Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas wrapped and bandaged but none the worse for wear, and a red- eyed Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle sitting at his bedside, most likely awaiting their next orders. Luna Lovegood and the Patil sisters were there, too, and next to the very awake Harry Potter, was the very asleep Ginny Weasley.  
  
Hermione's face brightened a little. "She's going to be fine. Madame Pomfrey's letting her out tomorrow." Ron smiled, and sat up some more. "Oh, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, "Don't ever, ever do that! You were so brave, just going in there like that. I thought you were going to die!"  
  
"Well, blimey, thanks for the support," he replied sarcastically, loving the feel of her being so close. He sighed into her soft hair. This was right. He was happy. Harry was alive. Ginny was fine, and Hermione was here. "Voldemort!" Ron pushed away from Hermione with a start. "What happened?"  
  
Hermione swallowed, and shifted her gaze to Harry for a moment then back to Ron. "Harry, uh. The prophecy was fulfilled. Harry killed him."  
  
"And the Death Eaters?"  
  
"Most of them have been taken to Azkaban or were killed."  
  
Ron glanced over at Malfoy, whose pinched face looked even more twisted that usual. His eyes, as Ron had noted earlier, were red and also quite puffy.  
  
"His father was killed," Hermione supplied.  
  
"Oh." He didn't feel bad about that at all. In fact, he felt a bit triumphant. "All right there, Harry?" he asked his best friend, who smiled a bit weakly then gave him a nod.  
  
"All right, Ron."  
  
Ron returned his smile and sighed. It was over. Finally. But was it really? There was still Darkness out there. He hadn't missed the 'most' Hermione had used while describing the Death Eaters' whereabouts. Voldemort may have been dead, but what of his minions and those like him that had not even begun to show themselves? Ron looked at Hermione. He had to tell her about what he was going to do. Soon. "Hermione, I'm going to be an Auror. I've already been accepted." There. Be blunt. That worked.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. Her mouth hung open. "How could you do this to me!" she shouted abruptly, jumping off his bedside as if she'd been burned. Ron barely registered Ginny waking up, and Harry staring right at them. He couldn't breathe. Why was she so angry? "You could've died out there!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I thought you-"  
  
"Shh!" Madam Pomfrey pressed her finger to her lips. "There are sick people here, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione glowered at the nurse for a moment, then quickly returned her attention back on Ron. "You don't care about me at all! After everything that's happened! How could you even think of doing this?" She pressed her eyes closed briefly, allowing her tears to begin a course down her cheeks. She opened her eyes and looked at Ron, shaking her head. "I-I can't be here any more. I can't do this!" With those last words, she grabbed the thin golden ring that Ron had gotten for her 17th Birthday, and threw it at him. She was angry. And Ron didn't even know why.  
  
*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*  
  
July 2003, Ron's Apartment  
  
Ron swallowed a heavy lump at the memory of that day. It had been horrible. She left him without so much as a backwards glance. Five years later, he still felt empty without her, and now she was getting married? He glanced at the clock, which read, '10 minutes to work. Awake yet?' He sighed, threw the paper down in a mad fit, and left for Auror Headquarters.  
  
*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note(s): The island of Anegada is a real island, for those of you who may not know, located in the British Virgin Islands very low on the horizon, meaning its damned hard to see if you're not approaching from above. Its population is said to be between 150 to 200 (Muggles lol), and it is known for its beautiful beaches and remote atmosphere. The vegetation is noted to be "scrubby", though they do have some tall tress. For our purposes, however, Anegada will have more than some tall trees for the group of hidden wizards to dwell and research, and will seem a bit more lush than it does in reality. The island's past also consists of stories of shipwrecks and lost pirates, which will not be included in our story but adds to its fun.  
  
As for the Venemortando Civilization. it simply means dead magic people. I know it's a bit morbid, but think of it as dead magic culture.  
  
Well. we have a long ride ahead of us! Lots of drama and eventually lots of R/H. I hope you like it enough to keep reading. We've been working hard on this. Please, please respond because it is both mine and Sena's very first Harry Potter fan fiction, and we're both excited and nervous about your reactions. ;) Promise to keep the A/Ns shorter next time.  
  
Thanks to our fabulous betas Teresina, Ron Weasley, and my friend Lily! We love you for helping us out. We really needed it! Also, thanks to Sena's friend for reminding us we needed a title lol. Good thinking. ;) AGAIN, Please reply! So, we know to write more as quickly as we can.  
  
Shout outs from my writing buddy, Sena: Thanks to Jaky-Nikole, who totally is so bodacious. Oh, and thanks to Elyna for shutting Jaky up. And, especially thanks to Gigi, I loved writing this chapter with you!  
  
Same here, Sena!  
  
Thanks to everyone for reading and hopefully replying. Promise to keep the A/Ns to a minimum next time. ;)  
  
PS Can someone tell me how the heck to activate the italics on here? Can submit HTML in a doc and have it work? I had to break some of my rules in place of italics because I couldn't get them to work. 


	2. The Strike of Van Vleck

Author's Note (s): Anegada is five hours ahead of GMT. British time, that is. So, say it's 9PM for Ron (which it will be later) then it's 4PM for Hermione. Anyway, grab your popcorn, this is a nice sized chapter! Please be sure and reply, when you're done reading! We'd really appreciate it!  
  
Dedicated to our betas RonaldWeasley, Lily, and Liberty! Thank you so much!  
  
We are trying really hard with this. We hope you enjoy it at least a little. Thank you so much for your replies. It means everything to us. The more replies we get, the more we want to keep going.  
  
Chatper 2 - "The Strike of Van Vleck"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger sat in her office, staring at the myriad of papers, books, and artifacts she had strewn across her desk. She closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples for a moment before cracking her eyes back open and continuing to gaze into nothingness. This was one of the rare moments that one might catch her distracted from her work, and the reason, quite plainly, was that her mind kept wandering to her engagement to Montgomery Van Vleck.  
  
She had a nagging feeling that she had somehow betrayed someone. It was quite irrational, really. Hermione had not had contact with that someone in nearly half a decade. Still, she couldn't stop staring at him and feeling fretful with guilt. Okay, so she wasn't staring at him. She was staring at a picture of him with his family. She and Harry had also been squeezed into the bunch, as usual.  
  
For Christmas, during her sixth year, Hermione's parents had given her a fancy muggle camera. She'd been staying at the Burrow for the holidays, so she had no choice but to test it out on present company. She'd quickly gathered Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys, huddled them together, and clicked the little red button to capture the moment. The camera had worked famously, and Hermione immediately framed the picture.  
  
Some time after her seventh year, she had lost it. She'd been very put out about it, knowing she'd packed it among her things upon her move to Anegada. She'd been living in a small palm thatched hut equipped with only a makeshift bed, her trunk, and a small desk. Bathroom facilities, in which she shared with her mentor, who had died last year, and his research team, were a short distance away in a similar type of structure. Living was sparse back then, and it made no sense to her that she could not find something she had very well known she had packed before leaving. Then just last week, after years of searching and a move to a small cottage near the institute, she found it between the pages of an old school book.  
  
It seemed a cruel reminder of what she had given up.  
  
Why had she given it up? Her heart squeezed as she continued to study the image before her. She could tell Monte she had changed her mind and leave now.  
  
Go back to Ron. Harry. Everyone.  
  
She had wanted to say no when he proposed. Monte was her friend. Over the past few years, he had been sweet and helpful. He had taken a dream of hers, and her colleagues, and made it a reality. She was more than grateful for that, but marrying him was the furthest thing from her mind. Then Monte had slipped the precious ring on her finger, and the strangest feeling came over her.  
  
She looked into his blue eyes and saw something sparkle there. It mesmerized her. She did feel something for him; she realized. And so a second later, she found herself saying yes.  
  
Completely absorbed in her own thoughts, Hermione did not stir as Summer, her young assistant, walked in.  
  
"Excuse me," the sandy-haired girl said, startling Hermione a bit. "Ms. Granger, the field team won't be back until night fall. I just wanted to remind you, and goodness, you look awfully sick. Are you all right?" she went on quickly, looking as if she wanted to step forward and offer Hermione comfort but was a bit afraid of the normally standoffish and serious witch.  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow at the girl. "Actually," she started, noting that she did feel rather odd, and it wasn't just her earlier feelings of remorse about Ron plaguing her. It was something else. "I feel... well... my stomach hurts a bit."  
  
"Was it something you ate?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's not anything like that. Not illness or anything of the sort, I don't think. It's just odd."  
  
"Oh," replied Summer. She blinked at Hermione. "Well, this is just an old local witches' tale, but maybe it's your new ring."  
  
Hermione frowned. "My ring?"  
  
Summer nodded. "It's said that a newly engaged woman, who may be feeling a little, well, overwhelmed by her new circumstances may begin to feel a little sick to her stomach. And well, if she removes her ring then the discomfort temporarily dissipates."  
  
Hermione smiled at Summer. Normally, she wouldn't have listened, but the young woman looked so hopeful. Hermione was a role model for Summer. She looked up to her, so Hermione popped her ring off. "Are you sure you just don't want to try it on?" Hermione teased the girl who blushed. "Go ahead. I don't mind."  
  
Summer frowned. She had not expected her secret to be revealed. The old witches' tale had been true, but she was not quite sure she believed it. She was quite sure, however, that she wanted to hold the most spectacular diamond ring she had ever seen in her hand, if only for a moment. It would probably be the last time Summer ever came near something so fine. Not that she cared about such things normally. After all, she was more interested in things like historical research. She gasped when Hermione dropped it into her hand. She didn't feel right about putting it on, so she simply held it up to light that was streaming into the room from the windows. It was stunning.  
  
Odd, thought Hermione, wiggling her fingers, she did feel much better. She smiled again and thanked Summer after the young woman handed back her ring. Sighing, she placed the diamond in the top drawer of her desk as Summer left.  
  
Back to work, she thought. In other words, back to thinking about Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tucked away in a dark chamber on the tenth floor of the Ministry of Magic, Ron yawned, and awoke from a very long slumber.  
  
Twelve hours ago, Ron had consumed a potion Snape had called Periculum Evigilo or the Danger Alert Serum. It was supposed to locate a person in peril who was either the victim of Dark Magic or very close to it through visualization. In order for it to work, however, Ron had to first be asleep for a given amount of time.  
  
That git Snape, Ron had thought, had been a complete pain in the arse about the entire thing. Not only had he arrived an hour late, he had not explained exactly what it was he and Tonks were supposed to do after waking up. Instead he sneered at them and said in that oily voice of his, "Sleep now. Ask questions later." Moody and Shacklebolt had not uttered a word after the venture down to the tenth level to the very strange room. Ron was afraid to ask what normally took place within its walls. It looked a bit like an infirmary, but St. Mungo's was so near, there didn't seem to be a need for such a room in the Ministry. However, there were secrets the Ministry kept. Many secrets, just like the one Ron and Tonks were involved in right now.  
  
Ron blinked steadily and raised himself up on his elbows to look across the room. Tonks, he realized, was already awake and waiting for him.  
  
"Feel all right there, Ron?"  
  
"Actually, I feel like crap."  
  
"Mmm. Can't say I feel much better," replied Tonks, running her hand through her short bright blue hair.  
  
A few minutes later, Snape, Moody, and Shacklebolt entered the room, leaving the door slightly ajar behind them. Moody was carrying a pacifier, and Shacklebolt was carrying a small pink blanket, which he handed to Ron. Moody threw the pacifier to Tonks, who looked at it quizzically.  
  
Ron was confused as well. Why on earth were they holding these baby things?  
  
Snape cleared his throat, calling their attention to him. "In order," he began, "for this particular alert serum to work, the taker, after a period of twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep, must hold one of th-"  
  
The door opened, and Perdita, Ron's partner, and Harry came barging in.  
  
Perdita, a twenty-six-year-old coffee-toned young woman with staring hazel eyes, was average in height, but certainly made up for it in spirit. Her shoulder length wavy dark hair was tied up on either side of her head in two pigtails, contrasting the serious expression she wore on her face, while Harry stood tall behind her. Moody had rushed to the door and tried to hold them back, but it wasn't doing much good.  
  
"We know what's going on, here!" exclaimed Perdita triumphantly to Mad-eye, whose magical eye jumped from the two young Aurors to the rest of the room and back. Perdita pushed forward. "Give it up, Moody. We know everything." The old Auror sighed and stepped aside. Damn American was as stubborn as Hermione when she wanted to be.  
  
"You were supposed to lock the door, Kingsley," Moody growled.  
  
"I was supposed to lock it?" the tall man returned with a snort.  
  
Once again, Snape cleared his throat, "As I was saying," he glared at Harry and Perdita, then Moody and Shacklebolt, before returning his attention to Ron and Tonks. "In order for this potion to work, one of the missing child's possessions must be in contact with you. That is why Ms. Tonks is holding the pacifier, and Mr. Weasley has the blanket. Ah yes, and as a reminder this serum will remain in your body for a period of 24 hours, but it will only work if you have hold of such an object, so it should not be a problem. Now," he cleared his throat, "close your eyes and concentrate. Now, Mr. Weasley. We don't have time to waste."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Van Vleck Institute for the Recovery of Lost Magic had a magnificent library, a gallery to display recovered artifacts, a large research laboratory, and several comfortable offices, the smallest of which belonged Hermione, the institute's chief historian and lead researcher.  
  
"I don't know why you chose this office, darling. It's so cramped and unappealing."  
  
Hermione started at the sound of the smooth deep voice. "Monte, what are you doing here?"  
  
Montgomery Van Vleck stood at an inch over six feet and had a pale sickly complexion, which Hermione had always thought a bit odd since he'd been living on tropical island for the past four years. She had grown quite tan herself but attributed that to her long hours spent under the hot beating sun doing research. Monte's life on the island was a charmed one. He used Anegada as his escape and acted as if he were on a permanent vacation. That was something Hermione could never allow herself to do. She needed to keep busy. Her work, especially these days, was her life. And research had always been her sanity. Monte, with his long dark brown hair pulled into its customary low ponytail, smirked a little. "Is that anyway to treat your fiancé?" he asked, pinning Hermione with his shocking blue eyes.  
  
"No, but it's only a bit after 4 o'clock. I still have a lot of work to do," she said. "And I like this office. It's practical," Hermione muttered, turning back to her work and attempting to look busy.  
  
Monte sighed. He treaded over to her desk and moved some of her papers aside so that he could perch himself on the corner. "You always have a lot of work to do, darling." He leaned down and picked up Hermione's hand in order to bring it to his lips for a kiss. "I-where's your ring?" he asked, moving back and wrinkling his brow. He was clearly upset for his pale skin began to redden.  
  
"I took it off a little while ago because I, um, didn't want it to be ruined while I was testing the magical effects of one of the Unknowns."  
  
Monte rose to his feet, clenching his fists. "Why would you take it off like that? Is that what you think of me?"  
  
Hermione felt bad, but she did not think it was that much to get upset over. "Of course not, but, really, Monte, I don't appreciate your tone."  
  
"You don't appreciate my tone?" he snapped. "Well, I don't appreciate my fiancée, the woman who is supposed to love me-." He saw Hermione look away, and he grabbed her wrist. "Where is it, Hermione? Please, put it back on," he pleaded pathetically, keeping a firm hold on her wrist.  
  
"Monte, stop, you're hurting me." Hermione stood up and tried to move away from him, but he came to his feet as well and pulled her closer.  
  
"Hermione, I love you. I want to know how much you love me."  
  
"I, I do, but... Please, let go!"  
  
"The ring, Hermione!" He pulled her arm against his chest then laced his fingers with hers. Hermione struggled against him, both shocked and scared by his behavior.  
  
"Montgomery Van Vleck, take your hands off of me this instant!"  
  
"Not until you put on the ring."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron frowned. Snape was the last person to make statements about time running out after he had held up the entire production for an hour. Tonks' eyes had already been shut, and she obviously already seeing something. She was whispering it to Shacklebolt as he took down the notes. Ron, still wanting to do his part, finally closed his eyes, as well. He clutched the soft pink blanket between his fingers and tried to concentrate.  
  
"That's it, Weasley," he heard Snape saying. "Just relax." He would relax as soon as the git shut it.  
  
After a moment, the darkness behind Ron's eyelids transformed into a misty gray cloud that began to swirl. Through its fog, he began to focus on something in the distance. It began to get clearer and clearer. He saw a beaten old cottage with the number 13 scratched onto the door. His head twinged, almost as if he was being tugged to turn away from the door. He soon saw a shed hidden behind some trees. He began whispering this information off to whomever was listening, as his mind pulled him closer to the shed. "The shed's got three marks along the door, and...." He trailed off as his vision faltered. "Wait, I, can't see anything any more." He started to open his eyes when Snape stopped him.  
  
"No, don't open your eyes. Keep concentrating. Hold the blanket tighter. What do you see?"  
  
"I told you I don't see anything! I.... Wait, I do see something." His mind cleared once again, and he was surrounded by tall trees and a stone building that seemed very out of place in the remote looking atmosphere that surrounded it. "I... I see an island. A building and...." His mind pulled him forward through the building and into a room. It was hazy, but he could see the outline of a woman standing near what looked like a desk. "I see someone. No, there are two people. A woman and a man. The man is slipping something on her finger." The picture became a little clearer and Ron focused on the woman's hand. "It looks like a ring.... Damn it!" The gray smoke returned, and he could no longer see them. As he was about to open his eyes, the fog cleared and he saw a blurry version of the shed he'd seen earlier. He couldn't see any people or anything else. "I don't know. Shite!"  
  
Ron thrust his eyes open and ground the base of his palms into his lap in frustration.  
  
"Weasley! I told you to keep your eyes shut."  
  
Ron dropped his head into his hands. "Your bloody serum didn't work, Snape."  
  
"Is that right, Mr. Weasley?" his former Potions Master sneered.  
  
"That's right," Ron spit out, looking him venomously in the eye.  
  
"Then why is it that Ms. Tonks here has delivered us with abundantly clear information?"  
  
Ron stared at Tonks, who was looking a little worn out and a bit bashful. She was probably just feeling sorry for him because he'd screwed up. Tonks was not the type to blush.  
  
Moody interrupted gruffly, "What Weasley saw in the beginning correlates with what Tonks saw at the start so we know that much is accurate. What we don't know is who to believe about what came after."  
  
"Ms. Tonks' vision, I believe, did not falter. Am I right?" Snape asked. Tonks nodded. "Then we believe her by all means," Snape smiled.  
  
Ron wanted to hit him but was thankfully interrupted by Shacklebolt's authoritative voice. "All right then. We go on what Tonks said," he decided firmly. "We don't have time to waste. Harry, Perdita, get the team together. We've got a long night ahead of us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After about forty-five minutes of intense course plotting, Ron, Harry, Perdita, Moody, Shacklebolt, and Tonks, along with two other Aurors landed in their desired location. It was nearly eleven o'clock and everything was still.  
  
"There it is," gasped Tonks, peeking through the thick trees and pointing to an old cottage.  
  
"That's it," Ron confirmed, pushing ahead. He was more than upset with himself for failing to come through completely with the serum, but he knew he could make it up in the field.  
  
"Wait, Weasley," said Shacklebolt. "You know what we need to do."  
  
Ron ground his teeth together. "Right. Perdita, Harry and Sam can come with me around the north side?"  
  
"That'll be fine," Moody agreed. "The remainder of us will take the south. Be on your guard. And remember to keep that child safe," he finished, his magical eye spinning madly in every direction.  
  
As soon as Tonks led Moody's group in one direction, Ron pointed the opposite way and said, "Let's go." Harry, Sam, and Perdita followed the tall red head faithfully, wands raised and eyes open.  
  
"I think we should try and get the baby out without being seen," Harry whispered from behind Ron. "But I think that might be damn near impossible." Harry had been quite upset over the child's disappearance and had thrown himself completely into the case. He had stayed up into the wee hours, trying to figure out ways to locate her, and volunteered to go and check out every lead the department had received on her whereabouts. If Harry had found out sooner, he would have insisted on taking Ron's spot in the dungeon with Snape and the serum. He knew they were trying to spare him. They knew about his nightmares and thought that perhaps he might not be the best candidate. But none of them understood. That little girl, that little baby, was just like him. She was famous before her second birthday. Orphaned. And surrounded by Dark Magic. She had no real family left, just like Harry (the Dursleys did not count). He had to make sure she was okay. He had to get to her.  
  
"There's the shed," Ron whispered urgently. "Perdita and I will go through the front. Harry, you and Sam can take the rear."  
  
"No!" Harry shouted, cringing, hoping he hadn't just destroyed the entire operation with his outburst.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry's partner, Sam.  
  
Harry looked directly at Ron to give his answer, however. "I want to be the one who goes in."  
  
"Harry..." Ron warned. He wanted to save the kid too, but Ron also knew what this meant to Harry. He'd been there right beside him these past few weeks. For Harry, finding the girl was personal. "Bloody hell, fine. Harry, you and Perdita go. Sam and I can take the rear."  
  
Just then they heard a crash coming from inside of the cabin. "Crucio!" an unfamiliar male voice boomed. The other team was already inside of the main building. It was up to them to head around to the shed and save that baby. The four young Aurors exchanged looks with each other, then set off to complete their mission.  
  
The urge to save Baby Bess overwhelmed any sense either Ron or Harry had to infiltrate the cabin behind the other team.  
  
Ron saw Harry and Perdita charm the door open as he and Sam ran around the side of the shed. "Do you hear anything, Sam?" The short stocky blond man edged along the side of the small wooden structure slowly. "Not a peep," he answered after a minute. Just then two dark figures emerged from the black of the night. They were dressed exactly like Voldemort's Death Eaters. A cold wave of disgust bowled through Ron, as he steadied his wand and prepared to fight the bastards to the death.  
  
"We've been expecting you," the taller of the two said in what was quite plainly a male voice.  
  
"Have you? Well, I'm delighted to hear it," spat Ron, pointing his want sharply at the hooded man. "Why don't you show your face, you coward?"  
  
The man lifted his arm and Ron noticed a bright red snake tattooed on his arm.  
  
"Stupefy!" the shorter one cried, sending the blast toward Sam.  
  
"Protego!" Sam immediately blocked the spell, and then shot off one of his own.  
  
The wizard nearest Ron sent a blast of red his way, but Ron was too quick for him and forced the Stunning Spell back toward him. The cloaked man fell to the ground. "I've got one," Ron shouted, as he pushed the man onto his stomach with his foot. He quickly put a binding curse on his wrists and turned him back over. Satisfied, Ron looked up and noticed that Sam was crouched on the ground gasping for air. Their other attacker had gotten away. "Sam, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Sam coughed a little, then took in a solid breath, "but she's gone."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you get a good look at her face?"  
  
Sam shook his head. "Who's that?" he asked, finally climbing to his feet, pretending as if he felt no pain at all, which was hardly the case.  
  
"I don't know. I was going to look as soon as we got the other one, but..."  
  
Ron walked over and removed the man's hood. "Rockwood."  
  
"Oh God, Ron. Rookwood, Avery, and Nott are the only ones of the original Death Eaters left at large," he said, stating what everyone in the Department knew like they knew Chocolate Frogs hopped.  
  
"Ron! Ron!" It was Perdita calling from the front of the shed. "You and Sam okay?"  
  
"We're over here. We're fine."  
  
"They've all fled, but no one's hurt," Perdita spoke in a loud rush, approaching them. "Harry's got hold of the baby though, and he's not letting go. It's amazing but she's fallen asleep in his arms. There were silencing charms on the shed so you couldn't hear her cry and-." She stopped cold when she saw the bound figure lying on the ground. "Ron, that's Rookwood. The two of you captured him," she gasped.  
  
"It was Ron," said Sam. "Not me. I'll go and get Moody. So we can lock up the wanker."  
  
"Ron, you're amazing!" Perdita exclaimed. "And you went and did it all without your partner." She shook her head in awe as a smirk crept onto her lips.  
  
"How's Harry?" Ron asked quickly, not wanting to hear Perdita make a fuss.  
  
"He and Tonks are taking the baby to your parent's house, actually."  
  
Ron frowned. "My parents?"  
  
"Harry thinks it's the safest place to take her right now so she can be taken care of properly."  
  
"What about St. Mungo's?"  
  
"They are afraid of a fuss," Perdita explained. "They are going to see if they can get someone to come to the house. She looks fine, though."  
  
"Mum'll love having a baby around again. I suppose that's not such a bad idea."  
  
Perdita nodded. "Harry did mutter something about the Weasley's always have (having) room for one more."  
  
Ron snorted a chuckle. "Well, if you're asking my mum, we do." He sighed and shut his eyes for a moment. He hadn't realized how drained he felt, even after spending all of that time asleep today.  
  
"Ron, you okay?"  
  
Ron nodded and continued to rest his eyes. "Just keep an eye on our friend over there." He pointed absently to where he knew the fallen man rested.  
  
"Will do," he heard Perdita say, as a sudden swirl of gray began to twist beneath his eyes. His heart lurched. He was having another vision. But how? He resisted the urge to open his eyes and continued to let himself see.  
  
He had returned to the place with the tall trees. However, the entire scene was much clearer now. Everything was green and lush, exotic to his eyes. He saw the building again. This time, however, his mind did not pull him inside. Instead, he was taken around the back of it and down a narrow dirt road through the thick of the trees. Suddenly, he was in the front of a wide pink villa, with palms hanging down over it like several shielding umbrellas. He then found himself pulled into the back of the house and into a room with one wall made of shimmering glass. There was a long dining table at its center, decorated with beautiful pink and purple flowers. He saw the same man he'd seen in his earlier vision. He had his arm around someone with spectacularly thick brown hair and was leading her into a smaller room with a sofa in it. Ron was pulled inside behind them. The woman tried to step away from the man, but he pulled her close. The man then cupped the woman's chin in his and devoured her mouth with a kiss. Ron had no idea why he was seeing this. What did any of this have to do with Snape's potion or Baby Bess? She was safe and.. The woman, he could see her face clearly now. His stomach dropped when he finally realized what was happening and whom he was seeing. He watched paralyzed as she pushed the man away from her. Without warning, the man turned his hand over and slapped her so hard across the face she stumbled back. "Hermione!"  
  
"Ron, what's the matter?"  
  
Ron snapped his eyes open, and he was breathing heavily. "Hermione. Hermione." He clutched his stomach and began to spit up. "No."  
  
Perdita crouched down beside him. "What's wrong?" she asked, not knowing what to do as she watched him begin coughing and struggle for breath. After a minute, he seemed to recover, and she felt it was safe to approach him.  
  
"Ron?" she started, but was interrupted by Sam, who was rushing toward them waving his right hand.  
  
Sam stopped to stand before the much taller man. "Ron, Harry and Tonks have left in a car with the baby," he said, referring to one of the Aurors' Ministry approved flying cars a back up team had arrived in minutes earlier, knowing that the baby would need a way to get back to safety if she was found unharmed. "Ron, are you ill?"  
  
"I, I have to go." He moved around Sam and Perdita, noticing Moody,  
  
Shacklebolt and a few others were already surrounding Rookwood and had taken him in hand.  
  
"Where are you going?" Perdita pressed, grabbing hold of his hand. He ripped it away from her.  
  
"I don't have time for this. I have to go now."  
  
"I'll hunt you down, Weasley, so help me."  
  
"You're a pain in the arse, Gereald. You know that, don't you?" Perdita raised her eyebrows and folded her arms beneath her chest. "Sam, tell Moody I was tired and went home," said Ron.  
  
Sam nodded and went to join the others, while Perdita remained centered still looking at Ron expectantly. "Out with it."  
  
"I had a vision. I don't know how."  
  
"About Bess. She's fine, isn't she?" Perdita asked sounding a bit anxious.  
  
"No, it wasn't about Bess. It was more of what I saw earlier; only it was different. I saw..." Ron gulped. "I saw my, my friend, Hermione. She was in trouble."  
  
"Hermione Granger? Ron, are you sure? I read about her in the Prophet this morning. Wow, was that this morning? It seems a life time ago."  
  
"Perdita! I don't have time for this. I've got to go!"  
  
"Ron, didn't Snape say you had to be holding or touching a possession belonging to the object of your vision? You can't have seen Hermione then, if you don't have-"  
  
"The ring." Ron pulled a chain from beneath his charcoal gray shirt. At the bottom, hung a thin golden ring. "I gave it to her for her birthday."  
  
Perdita turned a bit green. What were the chances of this happening? Had Ron's friend been in danger all of this time and was he only now finding out about it because of the effects of the serum? Perdita was sure these were just some of the thoughts running through her partner's mind, and she knew he was not going to sit back and ignore them. He would try and find her. Alone. She could not let him do that. "I'm coming with you," she said resolutely.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"She's halfway across the world, Ron. I'm not going to let you go off and get yourself killed. Harry would have my head for it."  
  
"Fine. But we do everything my way."  
  
Perdita shook her head. "Why are redheads so stubborn?"  
  
"Parking Lot A," was all Ron said, as he left with a pop.  
  
"Right." Perdita was right behind him. They landed in an old junk yard, not too far away from the street with the shabby offices, an overflowing dumpster and the old red telephone box that lead to the magical confines of the Ministry.  
  
Ron began making his way through the heaps of tossed out Muggle items, bicycle handles, tires, broken televisions. There were also plenty of old battered cars, some turned over, others were stripped completely of their parts. Ron followed the short but windy path that led to the center of the yard with Perdita close behind. Finally, he came upon a row of old junkers that included an even older version of his father's Anglia. He made his way over to that particular model. It was a favorite of his, for sentimental reasons. So, he climbed into the driver's seat. The seats were old and the springs were sticking up, and the most interesting thing about this car was it was just like the other cars in it's row. It was empty beneath the hood.  
  
"Ron, why don't we take the Cortina?" asked Perdita, climbing in the other side.  
  
"Do you have to be so difficult, Perdita?"  
  
"Fine," she groused, watching Ron remove a piece of black duct tape from above his head and turn the small silver knob that was hidden there.  
  
"Valeo," he said. The car rumbled a bit then transformed into a sleek, dark, and most importantly, working version of itself. The interior morphed into comfortable mahogany leather and the springs that had been sticking up disappeared. Ron hit the invisibility switch, then uttered, "Emergo." The car lifted into the air and Ron gave the car its location and final spell. "Anegada Reef, British Virgin Islands. Properus." The automobile thrust forward at bolt speed, and soon they were flying through the night sky.  
  
After a short while, Ron and Perdita settled into silence that was neither comfortable nor tense. Ron clutched the steering wheel, helping to keep the car on course, for it could easily falter if the wrong thrust of wind hit it just so. He was trying his best to keep a level head, but he was scared. What if he was too late? He also had to keep himself from slipping back into another vision, knowing it would be best to wait until he reached the island to attempt such a thing. It would upset him and could possibly put both he and Perdita in danger if he allowed himself to go under while driving. Perdita shifted in her seat and glanced sideways at him then turned her head back to the window. She repeated this motion several times until Ron finally broke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione must be near Dark Magic," Perdita said frankly. "It's the only way you could have seen that vision."  
  
Ron released a shaky puff of air, as they began to fly over the ocean. "I know."  
  
"Don't you think we should have told someone about this?"  
  
Ron was quiet for a moment. "Maybe."  
  
"Ron, we have no idea what we are walking into."  
  
"You wanted to come," he said simply.  
  
Perdita sighed. "That I did," she agreed, clearing her throat after a moment.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "Was there something else?"  
  
"The ring," said Perdita, letting her curiosity get the better of her. "Why do you still have it if you gave it to her as a gift?"  
  
Ron chortled. "She chucked it at me the day she left."  
  
"But I thought you were just friends."  
  
"We were. It was a friendship ring. That's all."  
  
"Hmm. Did she know that?"  
  
"I told her so."  
  
"Did you mean it?" she pressed, not believing at all the ring was meant simply for friendship.  
  
"Of course, I did! Hermione was my best friend. Both she and Harry were."  
  
Perdita shook her head. She knew Ron. She'd seen him with women from time to time, and he barely regarded them as anything more than a passing fancy. She suspected the reason behind it had something to do with the mysterious Hermione Granger. Harry had mentioned her more often than Ron. Both had tense expressions on their faces when ever her name came up, but Ron's had always been different. It was more intense and slightly more pained.  
  
She glanced at him again, noticing, not for the first time, how handsome he was. She was thankful her attraction to him was quite shallow and superficial. Being emotionally wrapped up in a stubborn fiery soul like Ron Weasley would be a witch's nightmare... or perhaps, in the case of another witch, a dream come true. She saw Ron's jaw clench and unclench and then his throat work over.  
  
"We'll find her, Ron. I promise we will."  
  
Ron nodded, trying to calm his viciously beating heart. "I hope so," he said. "I hope so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please don't flame us. We're trying. 


End file.
